Trouble
by Lucreace
Summary: Telling the story of forbidden love 100 words at a time. I'm enjoying this due to the strict word limit per chapter, I hope it's good to read as well
1. Chapter 1

"We shouldn't be here." Blonde curls framed Aliyah's face. Zevran's arm curled around her, holding her close. She leaned her head against his shoulder for a long moment that ended too soon. "I have to go…"

"Just another moment." Zevran whispered. Footsteps pounded past on the wooden boardwalk outside. Aliyah's breath stuck in her throat. They'd get caught and that'd lead to trouble. Zevran nuzzled her neck; his fine hair tickled her throat. She shivered. "Come find me later?" his voice was a purr.

"If I can…" Aliyah replied. She darted out then, another moment it would have been impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Evening surrounded Aliyah as she watched her potential lover pick his way through the crowded hall. She could tell it was him despite the masks everyone wore, there was something about the way he walked, an arrogant lilt, far too sure of himself. He approached her too much too casual in his pose.

"You made it then."

"Of course, but not for the reason you think."

"Oh." she could see his raised eyebrow behind the mask

"Someone here paid a great deal of money for my company." she said she turned away from him, knowing he would stare after her.


	3. Chapter 3

It turned out the delightful man who'd paid large amounts of coin for her company had annoyed one of the senior dignitaries in Antiva. She should have known Zevran's presence here was more than just a desire to see her. So be it. She fixed her mask in place and moved through the crowds, if there was to be an assassination, she wanted to be as far away as possible when the death was noticed.

"Running makes you look guilty." Zevran said linking his arm with hers.

"Where did-"

"Just keep walking." He purred, "I'll tell all when we're out."


	4. Chapter 4

Aliyah and Zevran looked like any other party-goers as they fled the masquerade ball. He kept a hand on her arm to keep her from moving too fast, "Relax, you'll make it obvious if you rush." She turned and gave him one of her brightest smiles, reserved for those that paid the most extortionate sums.

"Who says I'm not rushing to be alone with you?" she said.

"Come, come dear, we both know that the White Cats don't find their play with anyone, especially with Crows."

"Don't sound so downhearted, you'd not be the first bird I'd caught."

He paused, pulling her to a stop before they turned the corner and back onto the busy street, "Wait, you wouldn't deprive me of my triumph would you?" She turned to look at the opulent house, flicking her gaze between the building and the elf at her side. A frown creased her brow as the silence lengthened.

Finally, she just about heard a scream.

"And there we are." The smile in Zevran's eyes made her shiver and she drew away from him a little.

"Can we go now?"

"Does my occupation disturb you?" he said leading her away into one of the darker parts of Antiva. The narrow streets closed around them and she could see eyes watching them move, not one of them made a step towards them.

"A little," she said, "I can handle it."

"Can you?"

She nodded but in the back of her mind, she wasn't so sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Trouble 5

Zevran led her through the Antivan back-streets, the sounds of which she'd scarce heard before. The shattering of glass and the curse of an angry woman were matched with the love-screams of cheap whores. The spatter of water on the cobbles as those in taverns swilled the floors mingled with the havering of the drunks sitting in the street. It had a rhythm of its own and she found it somehow refreshing.

"Where are you taking me?" she said as they stepped around a man lying passed out on the cobbles.

"Somewhere safe." Zevran replied. She looked up between the tall houses and saw washing suspended between the narrow gaps. She could just about see some of the stars through the gaps but not many. He took her this way and that way until Aliyah's sense of direction was scrambled. He brought her to a stop in a small clearing between the houses. In the centre was the most beautiful tree she'd ever seen. Its high branches spread like fingers trying to touch the nearby walls; the rustle of the breeze in the leaves was the purest of music. A small bench was placed underneath the branches and it was to this he led her now.

"This place is wonderful!" Aliyah said not sitting beside Zevran.

"And the beauty of the place is no one knows it here." He said removing the mask. He fluffed his blond hair out and gave her one of those wicked smiles. "If you know my meaning."

Aliyah was quite sure she did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zevran's mouth was the sweetest Aliyah ever tasted, and she'd tasted more than her fair share, such was her profession. The way he caressed her tongue with his, exploring every corner of her mouth. Never had she been with one so considerate of her feelings. His lips were soft yet she could feel the hard shape of his teeth beneath them. Strong hands moved up her back, drawing her against his lean body, inviting her to deepen the kiss, the connection between them. Her arms ensnared his waist; she savoured his strength bearing down on her, relished his hardness against her. Just as things began to get interesting, there was a rasp and a click behind her.

"I think you better come with me."

The sharp point of a crossbow bolt poked the centre of her back and she froze. She gave the slightest of nods and backed away from Zevran. She turned around. "You too." The male voice said. Zevran raised his hands and an eyebrow, remaining silent for the moment; he appeared to be studying their assailant. A man dressed in dark clothing stepped forward, keeping the weapon pointing at Zevran. "You've both got some explaining to so."


	7. Chapter 7

Aliyah cast sidelong glances at Zevran as they were led through the back streets once more. Zevran kept his eyes fixed firmly ahead, not giving her the gift of his thoughts at all. Once, she thought he shook his head but the movement was so slight she wasn't sure if it was there or not. She focused on her own dilemma instead, she'd tarried too long, meeting Zevran in the first place had been out of the question and now she'd been away for more than an hour, people were going to wonder where she was. The wrong people. She swallowed and tried to dismiss the thought, she'd deal with it when the time came… if it came. As if to punctuate the thought, the point of the bolt nudged her forward, "Keep up!"

She looked at Zevran but found no back up in his face. He kept his expression level, his eyes forward. Maybe he hadn't cared for her after all. She matched his pace and forced herself to keep her gaze off the cobbled floor. Eventually, they were brought to a small stone building; both were shoved inside, the door shut behind them with a bang. There was no light. Hands clamped her shoulders; she jumped.

"It's just me."

"What the he-"

He silenced her with his mouth, for the longest moment she savoured his taste. She broke away, "How can you even think of that?" Sometimes, he astounded her.

"Looks like we'll be here a while, may as well enjoy it." He said, even though it was dark, she could still picture the grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Zevran's love-making took Aliyah to another place; rarely did she let herself go with such abandonment. His ability to transport her from the dark dank cell they were in and to another plane was like nothing she'd experienced before. Being a courtesan meant she'd made a lot of love to a lot of people but never to one such as him. The floating sensation stayed with her for a long while afterwards, even as they drifted to sleep in the mouldy straw, she felt nothing but contentment, not even the cold stone floor could pull her back from her delight.


	9. Chapter 9

"So how're you going to get us out of here?" she said after she'd come back to herself.

"Oh? I thought you'd devised a plan for that?" she gave the assassin a playful punch in the arm, "You mean you haven't?"

"I've been a little distracted."

"But I thought you courtesans weren't moved by anyone. Don't tell me that's a lie." Zevran said. She could hear the playful tones in his voice and suppressed a laugh. "No, I have a plan to get out of here but we need that guard back here, can you do that?"

Aliyah nodded, it was the one thing she was good at; getting the attention of men. "Just you watch this, it's far better than what I used to get your attention."

"Careful now or I'll think your trying to make me jealous."

"Maybe I am." She said as she walked to the door.


End file.
